Seven Seconds
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: Every seven seconds, Chuck thinks of Blair"It only took seven seconds for Chuck Bass to fall for Blair Waldorf. It only took seven seconds for Blair Waldorf to ruin Chuck Bass. And it was even less than that for Chuck to realize that he just didn't care."


A/N: Honestly, this fic was inspired by 30 Rock the other day. It was just a comment about how men have to think about sex every seven seconds. And that's where this came from. Again, not that original. One of the rare fics that only comes from one POV, and its Chuck this time (because who doesn't like disecting the Bass that is Chuck?) This also goes along the lines that Chuck was in love (or lust) for Blair before V/V so deal with it, skeptics.

Summary: It only took seven seconds for Chuck Bass to fall for Blair Waldorf. It only took seven seconds for Blair Waldorf to ruin Chuck Bass. And it was even less than that for Chuck to realize that he just didn't care.

Disclaimer: WARNING: The phrase "Seven Seconds" is repeated 13 times. Also, the lyrics at the bottom are not mine, but are just so Chuck.

* * *

Chuck Bass was aware of the statistic. Every seven seconds men think about sex. Of course it was something he was accustomed to and not all unfamiliar. He lived sex. He breathed it, drank it, screwed it. He loved it, if he could even fathom the emotion. The feeling of touch was only something he ever really knew. He knew loyalty and he knew Nathaniel. He knew money.

He remembered the day he met Blair Waldorf.

He had known her his entire life. Ever since their families intermingled at society parties and they were left with abandonment and bottomless credit accounts. But he never really met her. He didn't remember meeting her until that day. He never thought of her that way. She was Nathaniel's and that was that.

The first time he thought about her naked was with vague amusement, not really considering it seriously. It was at her 16th birthday when she was blowing out her candles. And it wasn't even that he wondered if she could blow something else. He was always found by her side. Even at young ages they were found in corners whispering about everyone. That didn't change when she started dating Nate.

Even when it did.

In any case, he stood by her as the flames were extinguished by her breath.

And then he thought it. At a random time he just thought that she was officially legal. She could have sex without getting her partner arrested now.

And then he thought it. What if it was him? But that would be a paradox. She would be more likely to get arrested since he was still 15. A sudden image entered his mind of a panting brunette in a silvery slip in the back of his limo. He blinked at the brightness of the lights, wondering where the image had come from. He was sure Blair didn't own anything that provocative.

It wasn't until that summer did Chuck think about it again. Nate would dutifully ignore her but Chuck could see. He could see so strangely clearly when it came to her. More than was necessary. More than was even possible for just a best friend of the best friend.

That was when he decided that maybe he and Blair could be best friends. He barely even connected with Nate anymore and it didn't make sense.

Then again, best friends don't think of best friends naked. Because Blair stepped out of the Hamptons house in that black bikini and Chuck felt something tighten within him.

And he never went back.

Seven seconds. That was all it took.

_1_

The door opened

_2_

and Blair emerged.

_3_

She stepped onto the grass

_4_

as he took in the shine of hair.

_5_

He watched that suit cling to her body,

_6_

his blood rushing south.

_7_

He knew he would have her one day.

A full seven seconds and all Chuck could think about was what it would take to get Blair Waldorf naked.

And it was going to happen.

He would make sure of it.

That night, it didn't even take seven seconds.

_Where's Nate?_

He already knew the answer.

_I think we just broke up._

His heart thudded in his ears and he knew he wouldn't be able to contain himself tonight like he had other nights. He wouldn't be able to sit next to her in a speeding limo as she tugged at his scarf and poured champagne. He wouldn't be able to send her to his suite to seduce his best friend. He wouldn't be able to only say _you look ravishing_ instead of _I want to ravish you_ and everything in between. He couldn't do it anymore.

And he wasn't going to.

He smirked languidly, not thinking she would do it. He never thought she would take his challenge. He never thought he could want her more than he already did.

It didn't take seven seconds. It took about 3. The amount of seconds it took for her to rid herself of that green, conservative dress. He knew he much preferred what was underneath. And even underneath that.

_Who's that girl?_

He shook his head.

_I have no idea._

Instead, he wanted to say something else entirely.

_Mine_.

She was all his.

It didn't even take seven seconds in the back of that limo. She looked at him after he said it.

2 seconds.

It took him about five to ask.

It didn't take her any time at all to attack him. And he would gladly take death if it was being mauled by Blair Waldorf.

It was almost exactly a year since his first sinful thoughts of her. He hadn't thought she would be that easy. And she wasn't. But he had thought it would take longer than that. She was perfection and he was... the devil.

But there she was. Her hair slicked down her back, showcasing the most exquisite length of neck he had ever seen and there was only one thing that went through his mind as he called out her name for the final time.

Seven seconds.

It only took seven seconds for Chuck Bass to fall for Blair Waldorf. It only took seven seconds for Blair Waldorf to ruin Chuck Bass. And it was even less than that for Chuck to realize that he just didn't care.

"What are you thinking about?"

25 year old Chuck Bass suppressed a groan. Not even seven second after he had pulled out of her and the stupid model with an Abercrombie ad was acting like they were betrothed. And the answer came to him in an instant.

_Not you_.

But that wasn't what he said. Instead, he said something even more brutally honest.

"Blair."

Chuck didn't have time to check and see if she was affronted.

He had a party to attend.

It didn't surprise him that she was there. The epitome of beauty and grace, Blair Waldorf stood in the throng of men against the backdrop of the bass thrumming through the party. It was the first elite social gathering she had been to since she had returned. Chuck was glad he finally ran into her.

It had been three years and all 1,095 days he had thought of her. It had been longer than seven seconds. It had been an eternity. So he slunk off to his designated corner where he would be able to ensnare women if need be. But there was only one he had his eye on.

And it happened.

The first time in 1,095 days that their eyes met. The fuse that made rational decisions in Chuck's brain popped as the atmosphere sizzled and he made the decision.

Once his decision was made, that was it. It would happen. So it happened.

This time, seven second was too long.

It only took them seven seconds to arrive in each other's arms as they immediately walked purposefully across the floor the instant their eyes had met.

They didn't have to say the words in their mind.

_I missed you._

_It's been too long._

_Where have you been all my life?_

_Where have you been the past three years?_

_I love you._

_I love you._

Because really, seven seconds was the maximum.

_I just want to feel alive and_

_Do what it takes to satisfy you_

_All the time I think about sex _

_With you_


End file.
